


Love, Right There

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Series: Got Me Feeling Like I'm [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Jeff "Swoops" Troy POV, Other, Post Center Ice Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Jeff watched as Kent lifted the Cup above his head for the third time in his career. While Jeff had been at Kent's side every time he'd raised Lord Stanley’s Cup, this time felt different.2017 was Kent Parson's year.Of course, the season would end with Kent hoisting the Cup one more time. Then skating over and handing the Cup off to him.





	Love, Right There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmandaCritelliWestphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCritelliWestphal/gifts).



> This was really fun to write, and it did get away from me. This was me reeling it back in. I needed to end it in a place that felt like a good place to stop. For now.
> 
> This fic became the first fic of a short series.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who are the best cheerleaders and best read-overers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jeff watched as Kent lifted the Cup above his head for the third time in his career. While Jeff had been at Kent's side every time he'd raised Lord Stanley’s Cup, this time felt different.

It was different. More for Kent than Jeff.

There was always a bit of sadness and reservation in Kent. His teammates would notice it the moment that they met him. Everyone saw it. They all knew his story. They knew how great Kent was in the Q, and then the dramatic fashion which the Aces drafted him in 09. They had to be prepared to deal with the Kent Parson that came with all that baggage and more.

Most chose to ignore it.

Mostly because what mattered was how Kent performed on the ice.

And on the ice, all the sadness and reservations melted away long enough for him to play some amazing hockey.

It wasn't until the summer of 2016 that the team finally understood why Kent was the way he was.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, came out to them.

It took the team exactly two minutes before they all stood and gave support to their captain. Most, if not all, apologized for all the homophobic things they used to say. They also promised that they'd do their best to stop. It took a lot of work, but it wasn't long before the locker room was as accepting as Kent hoped they would be. And soon after that, they were firing on all cylinders on and off the ice.

Then the team wondered what was going to happen next.

Jeff made sure that Kent was safe no matter what he decided to do. After Jack kissed his boyfriend on center ice after the when the Falconers won the Cup, the media turned to Kent. Kent gave supportive statement after supportive statement saying how proud he was of Jack and his boyfriend.

But they wanted Kent to say more. So, Kent stated outright how he would support anyone in the league who wanted to come out. The media and league put unnecessary attention on Kent, but he handled it with professionalism.

Jeff waited to see if Kent would come out.

The team was ready. They had a script for the moment Kent wanted the world to know. They had management’s and teammates’ statements of support. The Aces were ready to show the world that they were accepting of any and everyone.

But Kent didn't come out.

Instead, Kent played, what analysts and other players thought, was his best hockey in a long time. Maybe even ever.

It wasn't out of spite as many people seemed to think. It was out of levity.

Kent was aware how he would be perceived by fans and critics, but he didn’t let it bother him. He went on a point streak that didn't seem to want to end. He put himself in the conversation for the Hart early. The Conn Smythe was his to lose from the beginning of the playoffs.

2017 was Kent Parson's year.

Kent was relaxed on the ice in a way no one had ever seen. His sadness and reservations disappeared.

Of course, the season would end with Kent hoisting the Cup one more time. Then skating over and handing the Cup off to him.

After some speeches and interviews and a champagne shower, the guys cleaned up. Then they filed out of the arena and got on a bus that ended up across the street at Hakkasan.

As soon as they stepped into the club, the DJ called them up to the stage and a mic was put in Kent’s hand. Jeff watched the embarrassment on Kent’s face quickly shift into his signature smirk and cockiness.

It played better with the crowd.

Jeff leaned over and nudged Kent as he just stared out into the crowd. "Say something, cap," he said. He could see that most of the people wanted to get back to drinking and dancing.

"Well," Kent said with a laugh. "That was a fun series, wasn’t it?"

"Seriously?" Jeff whispered.

_MVP!_

Jeff looked out and saw a group of guys ready to start the MVP chant. He smiled, knowing how much Kent hated that. He could already see his cheeks turning pink.

"No, no, no," Kent said. "Oh my god." He covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

_MVP!_

_MVP!_

_MVP!_

Soon, the entire club was chanting along.

Kent put a hand up and the club immediately quieted. The power he had in this city was inspiring.

"I love you guys. I love this city. We have the greatest fans in the world," he said. "We have the Cup here tonight for you guys to celebrate with us." He looked at his team and smiled. "Let’s! Go! Aces!"

_Clap._

_Clap._

_Clap clap clap._

Kent grinned, then turned to the DJ. "DJ. Play some Britney. Like, a lot of Britney." He then handed off the mic, picked up the Cup, and headed to the bar.

No one was going to tell Kent that he couldn't do what he wanted.

It made Jeff smile to see Kent so carefree.

He didn't know when it started, but, out of nowhere, a lot of his happiness depended on Kent's happiness. And, tonight, both he and Kent were very, very happy.

Drinks were put in their hands all night. Jeff kept himself close to Kent and drank and watched as his captain took shots between pictures between shots. Kent smiled his goofy, charming, drunk smile every time someone asked for a picture.

That smile made Jeff smile even if it wasn’t directed at him.

Toward the end of the night, Kent plopped down next to Jeff in the VIP room, needing to get away from the big crowd for a bit. They watched their teammates make their way around the club drinking and dancing and chanting.

_LET'S GO ACES._

_Clap._

_Clap._

_Clap clap clap._

Every time the chant started up everyone in the club clapped in response. The city sure did love their Aces.

And Jeff loved watching Kent smile and clap along whether or not he had a drink in his hand. He wondered what number drink Kent was on. He had stopped counting after four. Or was it five? Either way, it was enough to get Kent drunk.

"You know," Jeff said. "Last time we were here after our Cup win, you were dancing with the DJ, and I think you lost your shirt."

"I didn't lose it," Kent said. "I knew exactly where it was."

"Because I found it. After you lost it," Jeff said.

"I knew you had it. Which means I knew where it was."

"That's a damn lie."

Kent turned and smiled. "Maybe. But, you always got my back, huh, Swoops?" Kent said, leaning over to nudge him.

"Yeah, man," Jeff said. From the first practice Kent had skated on the ice with the Aces, Jeff knew that he would have his back. It wasn't until a year later when that progressed to something more. "Always."

"Hmmm," Kent said, swaying where he sat.

"Dude, how much did you have to drink?"

"Tequila," Kent yelled with a laugh. He was trying really hard to be louder than the music.

"That wasn't what I was asking," Jeff yelled back.

Kent shrugged, unable to process what Jeff was saying. He looked at his watch and smiled. "I wanna head out in a bit," he yelled. "I want food."

"Okay. We'll let the guys know and I'll get us an Uber," he yelled back. "Do you want them to come along?"

"I wanna go to Backstage."

Of course, Kent would just ignore what he said. "Yeah, I figured," Jeff said. "Lemme go tell the guys that we're heading out and I'll get some food in you."

Kent smiled and put his hands on Jeff's cheeks. "You're a good guy, Jefferson. K long ass middle name. Swoops Troy."

Jeff felt his cheeks turn pink. He was glad that the alcohol and the club lights hid it from Kent who was standing in front of him, holding his face, and staring into his eyes. "Not my name." He reached up and mirrored Kent’s actions on Kent’s face. "I’m gonna tell my brother what we're doing so he can be in charge of making sure everyone gets home."

Kent smiled and hummed again. "We won another Cup, man." He dropped his hands and sighed. "Dy. Nas. Tee. Dy. Nas. Tee," he chanted, which the teammates still in the lounge heard and started chanting along.

Jeff pulled his hands away and rolled his eyes. "You are terrible," he said, then headed out to find his brother standing near two of their teammates and a few fans. "Kent needs food," he yelled once he was close enough. He had to yell even louder now that he was out of the lounge.

"Mazzie got Ubers set up outside for us. Use one," Jonny said.

"I will. You gonna be okay with the guys?"

"I got Mazzie to set up with rides to take the guys home when they're ready." He patted his brother on the chest. "We got another Cup, bro," he said happily.

"Hell yeah, we did," Jeff said, just as happy. He always wanted to win a Cup, but to win three and with his brother was a dream.

Jonny looked up and saw Kent looking over at them. "Go get food in him and then get him to bed. He deserves to sleep for at least a month after the year he had."

Jeff looked up and smiled at Kent waving at them like the giant dork the team knew he was. "Yeah. I'm gonna get a burger in him, then get him home."

Jonny threw his arms around Jeff and hugged him. He let go when he heard a chant coming toward him. "Dy. Nas. Tee!" he started cheering along.

_DY-NAS-TY._

_DY-NAS.TY._

_DY-NAS.TY._

Jeff rolled his eyes. This city, sometimes.

He headed back up to the VIP lounge and saw that Kent was the only one left in it. He was dancing to the song the DJ played with his phone in one hand and a shot glass in the other. Jeff thought it was the cutest thing ever. "You ready to go?"

"After this song," Kent said. He took a shot of whatever he had in his hand and set the glass down on the nearest surface. "Come dance with me."

"This isn't my type of music, Parser," he said.

"We just won a Cup, Swoops. Every song is your type of music. At least for tonight." He smiled as Jeff grabbed a shot glass and took it down. Kent grabbed two more glasses and put one in Jeff’s hand. "This was a fun season," he said with a smile.

Fun.

That was definitely one way to talk about it.

"That it was," Jeff replied.

"Let's go Aces," Kent said, then clinked their glasses before taking his shot. He set the glass down and watched Jeff not take the shot with him. He kept dancing, getting closer and closer to Jeff. "You didn't kiss anyone," he said when he was close enough.

Maybe even too close.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, wincing after taking his own shot. Tequila. Fucking Parse.

"Everyone always kisses someone on the ice."

"Well, you didn't," Jeff said.

"Well, I'm gay," Kent said.

Jeff's eyes went wide at those words. The last time he had heard Kent say that Kent had come out to the entire team. That was months ago. "Kent," he said. He looked around. There was no one around to hear him, and the club was loud enough that there was no way anyone would have been able to hear him. Still, it made his breath catch in his throat to hear Kent say it out loud in public.

"Don't look at me like that, man. You know I am." Kent smiled and kept dancing. "You need a girlfriend. So that, the next time we win a Cup, you get to kiss her on the ice."

Jeff shook his head. "Why don't we focus on getting you a boyfriend first, Parse. Someone you can kiss." It hurt him to say it, but Kent deserved a nice boyfriend to kiss on center ice if he ever won another Cup.

Kent smiled and kept bouncing to the beat where he stood. "Not gonna happen. Can’t kiss a boy on ice.”

"You don't have to worry about that kind of stuff anymore," Jeff said.

"I know," Kent said. "I know. That's not my issue. If I kiss someone on center ice, I better love him." He was about to say something when the chorus of the song dropped and he started dancing more intensely.

"Love, huh?" Jeff said, watching Kent dance and jump around without a damn care in the world.

He watched him dance until the song finished, then went to grab two more shots. He held one out to Kent.

"Tequila!" Kent said, taking the glass from Jeff's hand.

"You're drunk. Tequila is gross. But the MVP deserves to drink whatever he wants to drink."

"You're my MVP. My MMVP."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Tell that to sober Kent in the morning."

"I will," Jeff said. He raised his glass. "To…" He licked his lips and stared at Kent as he raised his glass. "To finding the right person to kiss on the ice."

Kent smiled. "You're so sappy," he said. He took his shot and put the glass down. He swayed where he stood. "That… was the last one for tonight."

Jeff set his glass down and made his way to Kent. He needed to get there before Kent fell over. "I got you," he said, putting Kent's arm over his shoulders so he could hold him up.

"You always do," Kent said with a smile.

"I will until they trade my ass. And even then, I'll still have your back," Jeff said. He held onto Kent as he led the way downstairs and outside to where their Uber was waiting.

"They won't trade you. If they trade you, I'll eat my jock."

"I'll remember that and use that to negotiate my next contract," Jeff said as their Uber pulled up.

Jeff helped Kent into the car and put the seatbelt on him before getting in next to him. He put his own belt on and told the driver to take them to the Luxor.

"Maybe I'm not as hungry as I thought I was," Kent mumbled, then yawned.

"You need to get food in you," Jeff said.

" _You_ need to get food in you," Kent countered.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Parser."

"Make me grilled cheese," he said with a yawn. "I like your grilled cheese sandwiches. They're so good."

Jeff let out a laugh. Okay, maybe they weren't going to Backstage. He relayed the new location to the driver, then sat back as Kent leaned against him. They were closer to Kent’s place, so he gave the driver directions to it.

Once they got there, he tipped the driver a fifty, then drag-carried Kent to the front door. When he got inside, he put Kent on the couch and headed into the kitchen. "How many do you want?"

"Seven," Kent said.

Jeff looked back into the living room and saw Kent had moved from a seated to a horizontal position. "Yeah, you're not getting seven sandwiches."

"Fine. Four."

"You're getting two."

"Two is what I wanted anyway," Kent said. “Please and thank you.”

Jeff rolled his eyes and went to make the sandwiches. Twenty minutes later, he walked into the living room with two grilled cheese sandwiches. He saw that Kent's eyes were closed. "You better not be sleeping," he said softly, not wanting to wake Kent up if he was asleep.

Kent groaned and rolled onto his side. "You're sleeping."

"You wanna just head to bed, Parse? You can eat later."

Kent shook his head and sat up, his eyes still shut. "You cooked for me. It's rude if I don't eat," he said.

"You wanna open your eyes and say that to me?" Jeff said, sitting next to him.

Kent opened his eyes and took the plate from him. He smiled his goofy, charming, drunk smile. "We won another Cup, Swoops," he said.

"I know, I was there," Jeff said, taking half of his sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

Kent took a bite out of his and sighed happily. He moaned and set it back down on the plate. He swallowed and washed it down with the Gatorade that Jeff had brought to the coffee table. "Make your future girlfriend this," he said. "She'll marry you. For sure."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'd sure hope the person I married would love me for more than just my grilled cheese making skills."

"You have other skills," Kent said. "Puck handling skills. Checking skills."

"Parse."

"Niceness skills. Sense of humor skills. Patience skills. Listening skills."

"You don't have to keep saying skills after everything."

"They are skills," Kent said. He set the plate down on the couch and grabbed Jeff by his cheeks for the second time in a few hours. "I promise you, Jefferson K Swoops Troy. You will find the love of your life before we win our next Cup. We will find her for you."

Jeff shook his head out of Kent's hands. It would be useless for Kent to search. Jeff had already found him. "Stop that. It's not important."

"You have to kiss someone, Swoops."

"You haven't."

"I'm gay. We've had this conversation." He picked up his plate and took another bite of his sandwich. "It's not like you're gay. So you don't have the same reason I do." He turned to stare at Jeff. "Unless."

"I'm not gay," Jeff said. He saw Kent drop his gaze. Shit. That came out wrong. "I'm bi, Kent. I don't discriminate against gender. I just… like who I like."

"Oh," Kent said, eyes wide and immediately perking up. "That's… awesome," he said with a smile. He took another bite of his grilled cheese. "So many options. Maybe we'll find you a boyfriend. What's your type?"

"That's kinda personal," Jeff said. He hated the thought of sending Kent on a wild goose chase to find someone Jeff liked enough to kiss on center ice.

Jeff already knew who that person one.

It was his best friend, sitting next to him, falling asleep while eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I like men," Kent said.

"That's what gay means," Jeff said.

"Shut up. They have to be taller than me, maybe. Or at least my height. Or shorter."

"All good options."

"I really like when people have like jet black hair. And sometimes redheads. Or when their hair is like… I like brunettes."

"Again, Parser. All good options. No blondes?"

"I'm the only one allowed to be blonde in the relationship," he said with a serious look. Then the look disappeared. "He has to give good hugs."

Jeff liked to think he gave good hugs. "Anything else?"

Kent shrugged. "It would be nice if he was patient with me. Because I definitely suck at this relationship thing."

"When the hell have you been in a relationship?" Jeff had known Kent for almost a decade, and he could not remember Kent ever dating. Or even going on a date.

"Never," Kent said with a laugh. "So, how the hell am I supposed to know if I'm good? I'm probably terrible. Like… let's go to the movies or dinner, or something? I don't know." He let out a laugh and sipped his Gatorade. "It might be a decade before I love someone enough to kiss him on ice. Will I even be playing in a decade?"

"You could. Pull a Jagr or Chara."

Kent shook his head. "I think I have to be at least 6”3 for that to be allowed.” He hummed and took another bite of his sandwich. He washed it down with Gatorade. "Jefferson. Listen to me. I'm gonna give you some great dating advice."

"Not my name. And I’d rather you not?"

"Feed your next boyfriend grilled cheese. Or pre-boyfriend. And then he'll fall in love with you," he said with a smile.

Jeff was glad he didn't take a sip of the Gatorade he brought to his lips, because he would have spit it out. "I… what?"

"This sandwich could make anyone fall in love with you," he said. He looked at his plate. "Well, not this one. This one is mine." He finished half of his sandwich and put his plate on the coffee table. "Swoops. I think I'm drunk."

"I know you are, Parser."

"You're probably right," Kent said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I should post something to Instagram, right? What if our fans don't know we won the Cup?"

Jeff laughed and snatched the phone from Kent's hands. "Post something when you're sober," he said.

"I was gonna post the grilled cheese."

"You're definitely waiting until morning," Jeff said with a laugh.

Kent sighed and leaned back. "Okay, Google. Play that song by Rita Ora on repeat."

"Parse, I don't think—"

"Okay. Let's hear ‘Your Song’ by Rita Ora."

Jeff stared at Kent's phone as it started playing the same song Kent was dancing to right before they left the club. "How did Google even," he said softly, watching as Kent started dancing in his seat.

"My phone has good taste," he said. He stood up and started dancing in the living room. "This song is gonna be on repeat for a good month and a half."

“Please, no," Jeff said. He watched as Kent started dancing like he was back in the club. It was still as endearing, even without the flashing lights.

Kent smiled as he kept dancing. "We got that third Cup," he said proudly.

"Yeah, man," Jeff said. "We did it."

"You played your hockey butt off, Swoops," Kent said.

"Says the guy who played through a broken—"

"Sh…" Kent interrupted with a smile. He danced over to Jeff. "Winning is the best painkiller."

"If you say so."

"Listen to your captain," Kent said. "He knows a few things." He kept dancing as the song played. Then ended. Then started up again. He yawned, but kept stepping to the beat until the song was at its last chorus. "I'm gonna head to bed," he said. "I have to find my cats."

"They're probably in your room, Kent," Jeff said.

"You're always so right about things," Kent said with another yawn. "Your room is set if you wanna crash here tonight."

Jeff was definitely staying over. He didn’t think he’d be able to stay awake long enough to get a ride home. He stood up and stretched. He was ready to turn in. "I think I'll do that. But I'm keeping your phone," he said, shaking the phone that was still playing the same song.

"That's why I love you, Swoops. Always looking out for me." He walked into Jeff and hugged him. He let out a sigh when Jeff hugged him back. "You give the best hugs," he mumbled. "I could stay in this hug forever." Then he pulled back.

Jeff stared at Kent. "Parser?"

Kent smiled his drunken smile at Jeff. "I love you. Gay styles and boyfriend styles. Pre-boyfriend styles? More than I love Cool Ranch Doritos styles."

"You love Cool Ranch Doritos."

"I love you more." Kent looked up at him, swaying where he stood. "We got another Cup. We're awesome," he said. He then went up to his tiptoes and kissed Jeff on his lips. "Night, Swoops," he said. He turned on his heels as the song started playing again. He danced his way to, then up the stairs, leaving Jeff to deal with his phone.

Jeff stood frozen in place, staring at Kent as he disappeared up the stairs. He brought his free hand up to his lips.

Kent had just kissed him.

After saying that he gave the best hugs.

And telling him that he loved him.

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_

Jeff looked down and glared at the phone in his hand. "Shut up, Rita," he said. He unlocked Kent's phone and stopped it from playing the song again. Hearing it five times in one night was more than enough.

He looked at the stairs and wondered if he should go up and talk to Kent about everything that had just happened. He took two steps toward the stairs before he heard a door shut. He took it as a sign to head to the guest room that had somehow become his room and crash.

The conversation would have to wait until the morning after they both got some sleep.

That was if Jeff was able to get some sleep after what had just happened over the last ten minutes.

Still, he lay in bed, shut his eyes, and tried.


End file.
